gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cocaine
" in GTA IV.]] Cocaine (also known as coke, crack, girl, lady, charlie, tepung, '''and snow') is a drug featured in many GTA games. It serves as a major plot device in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, as well as Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas in the form of crack cocaine. Also In Grand Theft Auto IV, it again is featured as part of the story, In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, it is one of the six types of drug that Huang Lee can peddle around Liberty City. GTA Vice City In GTA Vice City, Tommy Vercetti is sent to Vice City on behalf of the Forelli crime family to oversee a large cocaine deal with the Vance Crime Family, only to have the deal broken up by a third party resulting in the death of Victor Vance. After narrowly escaping the botched deal Tommy must enter the Vice City underworld to regain Sonny's money. After the events of the game, Tommy has a large cocaine empire that lasts at least six years. GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, Carl Johnson returns to Los Santos to find the city is now infested with crack cocaine and that it has torn the Grove Street Families apart. One of Carl's main objectives is to run all the crack and crack dealers out of Los Santos, both to make the city a better place and to reunite the Families. GTA Vice City Stories Cocaine use and distribution seems to be more obvious in GTA Vice City Stories than in GTA Vice City. The protagonist Vic Vance can operate Drug dealing and Smuggling Empires. In the mission Purple Haze, Vic takes a van full of cocaine to a drug deal. While he waits, a Linerunner crashes into him and knocks him out cold while he lays in a pile of cocaine, resulting in him being coked-up for the remainder of the mission. Jerry Martinez, Lance Vance, Ricardo Diaz, and others are seen snorting cocaine. GTA IV and Episodes From Liberty City There are four batches of coke in GTA IV and its episodes. Batch 1 The first batch is introduced during the mission The Snow Storm, in which protagonist Niko Bellic must retrieve it from some thiefs who have stolen it from drug lord Elizabeta Torres, whom had collaborated with fellow drug dealer Little Jacob, also Niko's friend, to find a buyer for it. When Niko succeeds in recovering the lost coke, Little Jacob asks Niko to meet him at Chase Point in South Bohan, as he suspects something strange is happening. When Niko arrives, he is shocked to discover that his girlfriend; Michelle, is actually working for the United Liberty Paper, a shady government agency and had been assigned to watch Niko all along. She tells both Niko and Jacob that her employers need Niko's help, and allows both of them to escape arrest, but tells them that Elizabeta will not be so fortunate. Elizabeta is subsequently arrested. In the GTA IV expansion episode, The Lost and Damned, It is revealed that Elizabeta hired Lost MC member Johnny Klebitz, along with the Uptown Riders to steal the coke from the Angels Of Death, this coke is the first batch of coke that Niko steals later on. Elizabeta eventually gets Jacob and his posse to find a buyer for it. Jacob unknowingly strikes a deal with the Spanish Lords, who rip Elizabeta off. It is then that Elizabeta orders Niko Bellic to go and steal it again, leading to her arrest. Batch 2 After Johnny steals the coke from the deal, a drug mule named Marta, one of Elizabeta's friends arrives in the city with a small amount of coke hidden inside her body in condoms. This is the second batch. Johnny manages to help her escape arrest and brings her to Elizabeta. Johnny, and two Uptown Riders members Malc and DeSean then try to sell this coke to a buyer. The buyer attempts to steal the coke, causing both parties to draw their weapons. The cops show up, confirming Elizabeta's suspicion that she was under investigation. Malc, Johnny and DeSean make a break for it with the coke. When they escape, Malc takes the coke and Elizabeta tells Johnny to stay away from her as the heat increases. Batches 3 & 4 There are two more batches of coke involved in GTA IV, but they do not concern Elizabeta. This includes the coke seen in Catch the Wave, batch 3, when Niko and Phil Bell steal it from some Russians, after it was imported on speedboats from Vice City. The fourth and final coke batch is seen in the mission Liquidize the Assets, where Jon Gravelli asks Niko Bellic to destroy some vans containing the coke that the Russians had brought in. GTA Chinatown Wars In GTA Chinatown Wars, cocaine is one of the drugs that Huang Lee can peddle around the city for cash. It is one of the six types of drugs he can sell. GTA V and GTA Online Cocaine returns as a common drug in GTA V. It appears in a few missions, most notably Hood Safari. In this mission, Lamar attempts to buy a brick of cocaine from a Ballas member. However, Trevor insists on getting a taste which the dealer refuses to do so. Angrily, Trevor snatches the brick, revealing that the cocaine is actually a piece of nose candy in a brick of drywall. This leads to a shoot-out against the Ballas, whom Trevor, Franklin, Lamar and Chop must take down. Cocaine is more common in GTA Online, where it is needed by many mission givers, specifically Gerald. 9 bricks of cocaine are also required in the Series A Funding heist, specifically in the Series A - Coke setup. A motorcycle club could also start up a cocaine business where workers make processed cocaine to be sold to people of Los Santos and Blaine County. Various advertisements appear throughout the game advocating for the passage of Proposition 208, which would legalize "medical cocaine". Another Name * ''Erythroxylum coca ''(Binomial name) * ''Coke, crack, girl, lady, snow (English slang word) * ''Tepung, bedak, bubuk ''(Indonesian slang word) uk:Кокаїн Category:Drug Dealing Category:Drugs